And Into his lap
by twagirl
Summary: She slipped right through his fingers. And into his lap.He looked for her. But she was with him.She didn’t want this to happen.Neither did he.But it did anyway.
1. She Slipped Right Through his Fingers

**And into his lap**.

She slipped right through his fingers. And into his lap.

He looked for her. But she was with him.

She didn't want this to happen. Neither did he.

But it did anyway.

**She slipped through his fingers.**

"Inuyasha I'm sick of this, really. I don't want to put you in the spotlight!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a confused look.

"You leave me no choice! I have to ask you to...m-make a choice.

Kagome watched as his face grew to shock, tears stung her eyes.

"Me...or Kikyo?"

Kagome ran through the forest, her eyes blinded by the tears that stung there. She ran and ran. She was sure that she was away from Inuyasha by at least a mile now. Her lungs and legs screamed at her in unison to stop, but she wouldn't. She would just keep on running. And running. Until she could go no more. That was what she would do.

She knew she was wrong in the first place for putting him on the spot. She knew she was wrong. But her emotions took over. Her logic was lost. She couldn't take the pain he was causing, so she took the jealous way out. She caused him pain. How could she? Now he would never speak to her again. Never.

"Kagome! Where are you!" Inuyasha called.

He looked around, but he couldn't find her. He was standing in the middle of a clearing. He searched nonstop. He couldn't sense her. Her scent was all over the place, just like her emotions. She was nowhere. His heart jumped. She could get hurt! She could get killed! He picked up the pace. Searching threw trees now.

"Kagome!"

It wasn't fair. Why did things have to be this way? Why? He knew this day would come soon! He did! But he thought he had more time! What was he going to do? His heart was torn in two. One part past, Kikyo, the one who loved him in all truths. The other part future, Kagome, the one who loved him in all confidence. He couldn't just pick one. He couldn't choose. They both meant so much to him.

What was he to do?

He didn't even get to answer her.

How could she do this to him?

Even though he couldn't answer her.

Where was she!

Kagome continued to run. The tears had long stopped by now. But she still couldn't take it. She continued to run. And running was what she would do.

Until a cliff stopped her.

She slid to a stop, watching as a few rocks slipped over the edge.

Looking up, she saw the moon grinning at her, laughing at her problems. She scowled at it.

"Yeah. Laugh it up. It's always funny til somebody gets hurt. Right?" she asked it.

The moon of course, did not answer her, only continued to grin as it lit the land from left to right.

Kagome took a deep breath.

And jumped.


	2. And Into his lap

**And into his lap.**

She slipped right through his fingers. And into his lap.

He looked for her. But she was with him.

She didn't want this to happen. Neither did he.

But it did anyway.

**And into his lap.**

Sesshomaru felt a human nearby. He stiffened. The human smelt like Inuyasha. He knew that stench anywhere. His arrogant half-brother. It was above him. He tensed and readied for an attack. When none came. He loosened himself again. But when he did, down she came.

And landed in his arms as he was sitting down. He caught her on reflex, she was unconscious. Great. Leave it to him to catch a knocked out human girl, one of which that reeked of Inuyasha.

His face hardened as he threw the worthless human to the ground. Her face became visible in the light of the moon. It was her. The one that Inuyasha dragged with him. Protected. This was the one who stood by little Rin when she was knocked unconscious by the little Naraku servant.

He smirked in remembrance. Rin was probably off with Jaken at his new tribal sight. Even though that girl meant something to him, the death of Naraku brought him to the point that his journeys were too dangerous for her. He sent her and Jaken back to his little pack of lowly demons. They would do fine without him. He'd keep a close eye on them from afar.

The human girl stirred slightly, but didn't wake. What was wrong with the wench? Why wasn't she with Inuyasha and his pack? He was sure that even though Naraku was gone, their adventure would continue, since the Shikon Jewel was now re-shattered, and a new source of demon enemy was at bay.

He sniffed the air. Inuyasha was miles away from here. What was the girl doing? Was she trying to get herself killed? He looked at her face. It was tear-streaked and cold. possibly a disagreement with the low half-demon? He really did not care, he just remembered how he would catch the two bickering at the end of a battle.

"Pathetic human." he muttered.

Sesshomaru growled at the girl, but she obviously did not hear him.

He growled louder, but she was out.

Growling louder, he approached the sleeping form and placed a finger to her temple.

'A fever.' he thought.

He remembered one time when Rin had a fever. He ordered Jaken to revive her, but the miserable fool claimed he didn't know how, so Sesshomaru had to treat her himself.

He had to stay a whole night by her side, making sure she drank water, and had a damp cloth at her forehead until the fever went down. Humans were sad. They lived, only to be sick. That annoyed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed and thought about what Rin would say.

"But Sesshomaru-sama! This lady helped Rin, and Rin has to show respect by at least helping her back! Can we just stay until she wakes up?" she would whine.

Sesshomaru smirked again. He missed that girl. Yes, it had taken him nearly a year to admit it, but that girl had calmed him some. Shook the dust off of his compassion. Changed his view on others. Rin was, a character.

So it was decided. He would help the human girl until she released the fever and woke up. Then he would leave without so much as a goodbye. That was what he would do.

Kagome groaned.

"Ow my head. What happened?" she asked to no one.

"You fell, human."

Kagome blanched and turned in fright to see the dog demon starring at her. He wasn't going to strike. That was a good thing. Unless he was plotting a calm approach to slowly and painfully kill her.

Then all of the evenings events fled back to her mind.

'Oh never mind.' she thought, 'he can kill me.'

She felt a warm hand press against her forehead.

"Ah! Ok you can kill me but do it quick I hate pain!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru gave her a look of amusement.

"Still feverish I see. There is water by your side human. Drink it."

Kagome watched as he went to another spot at wherever they were and gazed up into the sky.

'Well if it's poison it's my lucky day.' she thought as she looked into a small stream of water floating by her side. She cupped her hands and sipped slowly. It was cool and felt good against the warm of her face.

"Thank you." she whispered. She got no reply.

"I am curious. Why are you not with the half-demon Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked randomly.

Kagome looked down.

"We're having problems. I think I'm going to return to my home for good."

When Kagome got no answer back, she slowly lulled back asleep, lying on the soft grass beneath her. But before she drifted off, she couldn't help but wonder what Sesshomaru was doing here and why he had noticed her.

Sesshomaru sensed the girl falling back into sleep. That was probably for the best. Her fever would break sooner and then he could leave her.

So she did have a fight with Inuyasha. He realized that he wasn't surprised one bit. He heard rumors of him going off and mingling with some dead miko by the name of Kikyo. It was sad, Sesshomaru thought, he let himself get caught up in a drama that was oh too old.

He turned and looked at the human. She was well into sleep now. He tore off some off his sleeve and dipped it into the stream. He wouldn't have dared any other time to tear his own clothing. But this girl was different. She aided Rin when needed, this human girl was worthy of his attention.

Sesshomaru placed the wet cloth on her forehead and sat a small distance away from her.

Watching and waiting for her fever to drop.


	3. He Looked for her

**And into his lap.**

She slipped right through his fingers. And into his lap.

He looked for her. But she was with him.

She didn't want this to happen. Neither did he.

But it did anyway.

**He looked for her.**

Inuyasha punched through a small tree and watched it split up into pieces. It was now hours since she had disappeared, and there was no sign of her. Maybe she went home? No, he still felt her here. But where was she! Something in his mind told him to stay where he was, she would come back looking for him. But something else told him to get off of his ass and do some searching. He was torn between the two feelings.

Ok, so he figured it out now. He could search around this area, but return every few minutes to check if she had come back. Finally making up his mind, Inuyasha swiftly moved around, searching for Kagome.

But when he found her, what would he say to her? What would she say to him? Did she even want to see him now? But he had to explain , he just had to! He had to explain how he just couldn't choose between them, what kind of a situation she put him in. But mostly, he needed to know she was ok.

He would not forgive himself if she were hurt. If even a tiny hair was plucked out of her head, he would be so angry, that the demon inside of him would rage out, a lash out on the next enemy that came by. He couldn't let her get hurt! It is his duty to make sure she's ok! He wouldn't let what happened fifty years ago repeat itself.

He stopped. Repeat itself? But fifty years ago happened with Kikyo, not Kagome. Maybe this was why she was so eager to know what he thought of her. He hadn't paid much attention lately to how he treated her. Her image and Kikyo's image just sort of blended into one for a while.

"Damn it all to hell." he muttered before thrusting himself through more bushes and trees, sniffing the air desperately.

Then he froze. That smell. He knew that stench anywhere. It was the mangy wolf demon that insisted that Kagome belonged to him. Koga. And he knew that he was nearing. His hope rose slightly. Kagome had to be with him! She had to! She probably ran off, Koga found her, and now he's coming to babble on about how he has to watch her more carefully.

So ignoring the lack of Kagome's scent, he dashed off towards the young wolf leader's scent.

"Oh hey mutt. Where's my Kagome?" Koga asked, looking around.

Inuyasha 's jaw nearly dropped open. She wasn't with him. He felt the anger rise in him again.

"You heard me, where's Kagome!" Koga asked, more impatiently this time.

"I...thought...she...was...with...you" Inuyasha gritted out.

Koga's mischievous features dropped. For the first time, in a long time, Inuyasha saw Koga become fully angry. Not annoyed, not joking around. Anger. He hadn't seen him like this since the last fight with Naraku.

"What do you mean you thought she was me! You're supposed to be watching her! What is wrong with you dog face!" Koga screamed out.

Before Inuyasha could even muttered a reply, he saw a tornado whip out, and Koga was gone. He knew where he was going. To look for Kagome. That's what he should be doing.

Inuyasha growled and ran in the opposite direction.

"Kagome! WHERE ARE YOU!"

If he didn't find Kagome soon, Koga would never let him forget it, Koga would attack him without second thought. It wasn't as if he was afraid or anything. But the thing was,

He would do the same thing.


	4. But she was With him

**And into his lap.**

She slipped right through his fingers. And into his lap.

He looked for her. But she was with him.

She didn't want this to happen. Neither did he.

But it did anyway.

**But she was with him.**

Sesshomaru stared as the human opened her eyes. It was about time she woke up. Not that he had anything better to do, but it was nearing night, and she was just waking up.

He heard her sneeze. That wasn't good at all. She was supposed to be better. She sneezed again. Growling, he approached her, and checked her fever. It had gone down much. But she was still a little warm.

"Foolish human. What did you do to cause such illness?"

Kagome coughed.

"I have a name you know. It's Kagome." she growled out at him.

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Do not take that tone with me human. I saved you."

"How?"

"See that cliff over there? You would have plunged to your death, had it not been for me, when I caught you. You would have caught a far worse sickness than one of your silly human colds, had it not been for me."

Kagome ignored his last statement, but she felt brave enough to ask.

"Then why didn't you just let me die?"

Sesshomaru's tough and calm demeanor slipped for a short moment. How was he supposed to answer that one?

He growled.

"I should have just let you fall." he defended.

"Then why didn't you? I'm sure it wouldn't have made a difference if I died." she replied calmly.

What was with this girl? Why was she so bent up on dying? He had seen this girl before, but this was different. She wasn't cheerful, and enjoying life. Not crawling over every obstacle that life threw her with a smile on her face. What exactly had her and Inuyasha fought about?

"Alright, so if you are so eager to die, human, I will gladly grant your wish."

Sesshomaru put his hand on her throat and raised his other claw, as if he were going to attack. He smirked lightly, waiting for her to change her mind, and beg for him to spare her life. But she didn't even flinch. She stood calmly, as if waiting for him to slit her throat. And that truly, truly bothered him. Why? He didn't know. But it bothered him.

"Well?"

Sesshomaru growled at her bluntness and released his grip on her. He growled louder when she gave him an un-impressed look.

"What is wrong with you!" he roared.

He got no reply.

"Speak to me when I acknowledge you human!"

Still no reply. Growling loudly, he took both of her shoulders in his hand, and shook her, trying to shake the truth out of her. But she still said nothing.

When he stopped shaking her, he caught her eyes and saw the unhappiness that lurked there. Honestly, Inuyasha couldn't have done anything so stupid as to break the young woman. If so, he was more embarrassing then he appeared.

"Thanks for saving me Sesshomaru, but it really wasn't needed." Kagome said finally.

That pang again. He felt it. Curse Rin and her changing him! Any other time, he would not care. He would leave her to die. But now. He...cared?

Kagome tried to shake out of Sesshomaru's presence, but he held on tight.

"Can you let go please?" she asked politely.

"Not until you tell me what is so damn painful to you." he blurted out.

Had he really said that? What the hell was going on?

Sesshomaru watched her form breath slowly for a while. Before she caved, and slumped her shoulders, obviously fighting back tears.

"Alright, but you asked." she told him.

"It started out like this..."


	5. She Didn't Want This to Happen

**And into his lap.**

She slipped right through his fingers. And into his lap.

He looked for her. But she was with him.

She didn't want this to happen. Neither did he.

But it did anyway.

**She didn't want this to happen.**

"So now he's never going to forgive me, and he'll never want to see me again." Kagome choked out.

Sesshomaru watched as she fought her hardest not to cry. He could have laughed at the pathetic girl, for crying over such a worthless thing. He should have laughed at her for crying over such a useless thing. But right now, as he watched her, the stressed look on her face, it wasn't funny.

Kagome sniffed. Why did she have to tell him anyway? It's not like it was any of his business. But she had to admit, it was better to tell someone than just keep it locked up forever.

She felt something being thrown at her. It was the upper layer of Sesshomaru's cloaking. He tossed it. She looked down at it in confusion.

"It is dark, it will get cold here. We will stay here tonight. Tomorrow I will take you to shelter so that you can eat. I am guessing that you are hungry, correct?"

Kagome shook her head. Of all things right now, Kagome was not hungry. She was far from it.

"Well then perhaps your stomach will think different at sunrise."

Kagome wrapped the cloth around her shoulders. That was awfully generous of Sesshomaru. But why? She knew he was different, she knew it was because of Rin. But she didn't think he would be this different.

"Thank you."

She got a grunt in reply.

"I'm not being rude, but I can take care of myself. I don't need your help. So I'll just go now..."

"The hell you will human. Rin would not forgive me if I let you venture off and get killed. No."

Kagoome was shocked a little. So he was doing this for Rin. How sweet. Ok. She would play along until he let her go. For Rin's sake. But she needed to get home, she really didn't want to stay here when she had no purpose.

"Speaking of which, where is little Rin? It has been a while since I last saw her."

Sesshomaru sighed. "She is away now. Aiding Jaken"

Kagome noticed his sigh. "Oh." 'He's lonely' she told herself.

Sesshomaru silently wondered why he just told the human that information. It was none of her concern- but yet, it was, she was friends with Rin. Ok, maybe it was alright to tell her.

"You must be lonely out here."

Sesshomaru glared at the girl. Lonely? She had to be joking! Sesshomaru didn't like jokers. That wasn't funny. Sesshomaru? Lonely?

"Stop your incoherent babbling human, you know nothing of me." he warned.

Kagome shut her mouth for a moment. Trying to decide whether to continue the conversation or not.

"I'd get lonely too." she said quietly, just so he could barely hear her. "I mean I will be lonely now..."

Sesshomaru glared at her. How dare she compare herself to him! There was no comparison...

Out of nowhere, Kagome smiled.

"I can keep you company..." she said softly. "I'll be your friend."

Sesshomaru snorted. "This Sesshomaru has no friends. Nor wants any."

"But what about Rin?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru did not answer.

"Well I guess I'll just be alone by my self then, huh?" Kagome joked, more to herself than to him.

"Why must you be so pathetic all of the time! You let that half breed hurt you and all you do is whine about it! Don't be so weak! If it were me, I say kill the bitch or kill Inuyasha! Don't let him hurt you! That is why I despise you human. You think love exists in your pitiful minds." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome stared shocked at Sesshomaru's sudden outburst.

"W-what?" was all she could get out.

Instead of answering her, Sesshomaru neared Kagome, and stood her up.

"Fight." he said.

"What? Now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Prove to me that you are worth my pity human. You are always crying to Inuyasha about your problems. Not once have I seen you do things for yourself."

Kagome started to get angry. She wasn't weak. She's the one that could see the jewel shards! Not any old weak person could do that! She'd show him!

Kagome fisted her hand and threw it at Sesshomaru, but he caught it with little effort. Struggling to get free, Kagome twisted, putting herself in an even worse position to Sesshomaru.

"You seem to be more weak than I expected." Sesshomaru said.

At this, Kagome started growling. She knew it was stupid, but she picked it up from Inuyasha. It always seemed to intimidate opponents, so she thought she would try. No luck. Sesshomaru looked at her, amused.

All of a sudden, she stared biting his hand as though her teeth were the strongest things in the world. Sesshomaru's face switched to annoyed and she dug her teeth deeper into his skin. Not hurting him in the least.

"Weak human."

Kagome pushed him over, shocking him and catching him off balance. He usually landed on reflex, but this caught him of guard. He didn't expect her to push him. And they were too close to the ground. So he allowed himself to fall. Taking her down with him.

Kagome let go of his hand from her teeth and stood up.

"Who's weak now?" she asked, proudly.

Sesshomaru grabbed her ankle and tripped her back to the ground.

"As I may recall, you still are, human." he said.

"My name's Kagome!" Kagome yelled and started kicking.

Sesshomaru caught both of her legs and stared down at her in question.

"I have a name, and I'd like to be called by it." she said.

"You annoy me. HUMAN." Sesshomaru countered.

Kagome was annoyed now, and decided to ignore him. The silent treatment. Sesshomaru soon let go of her legs and was still staring at her, waiting for her to come back with another reply, but she didn't. She just sat there.

"You sleep human, you are still sick, and the sun will be up soon." Sesshomaru said, not getting a reply from Kagome.

Kagome only stayed where she was, on the cold ground. And that annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Move to a warmer spot, human."

No answer.

"You do what I tell you."

No answer.

Anger rising, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, ready to move her by force, but when he did, he noticed something.

She was crying.

And he noticed something else.

He didn't like it.


	6. Neither did he

**And into his lap.**

She slipped right through his fingers. And into his lap.

He looked for her. But she was with him.

She didn't want this to happen. Neither did he.

But it did anyway.

**Neither did he.**

Inuyasha sighed as the sun rose. He still hadn't heard from Kagome, and Koga hadn't shown around with any sign of her either. Giving up, he threw himself against a large tree and sat there.

'Face it,' he told himself, 'she just doesn't want to be found.' Inuyasha figured this lastly, since there was no scent of her blood or anything. She just didn't want to be near him anymore. Why look for her if she didn't want to be found.

He sighed again and closed his eyes, letting the rising sun wake up his surroundings.

"Stop crying. I didn't mean to upset you. Stop it!" he heard from behind him.

Inuyasha jumped up. Sniffling, he recognized Sesshomaru, and he wasn't alone. With him...it was Kagome! An excited Inuyasha almost ran straight at them, but stopped shortly. Why was Kagome with Sesshomaru? And she was crying. Oh no! Maybe Sesshomaru kidnapped her. He peaked around the tree and spotted the two. His heart fell when he saw Kagome in the arms of Sesshomaru.

"Let me go." Kagome whispered. It was very low, Inuyasha could just barely hear it with his demonic powers. But he knew that Sesshomaru could hear also. He continued to watch, as Sesshomaru refused to let her go.

"No. Stop crying Kagome." Sesshomaru growled this time. Inuyasha figured he was caught now, so he sat and waited for Sesshomaru to come and confront him. He wasn't about to interrupt whatever the hell was going on.

"You said my name." Kagome said, surprised. She stared at Sesshomaru in question, wondering what brought about this change. "You just said my name." she repeated.

Sesshomaru, who seemed to be in a trance growled louder this time. Then he pulled Kagome closer to his body. Almost possessively. Kagome squealed in surprise, wondering what was going on. She felt his chest rumble a bit, then his trance broke and he stared down at her.

"Don't move, human. No matter what, stay here." Sesshomaru warned her. Kagome huffed at his harsh return with the use of the word 'human', but she was ignored as Sesshomaru placed her on the grass and disappeared behind a tree.

'What's going on?' Kagome asked herself.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, who was growling furiously at him.

"What do you want here, half-breed?"

Inuyasha growled some more. "What are you doing with Kagome?"

Sessomaru's face became that of amusement once more. He found that he's been doing that a lot lately.

"What ever do you mean? I am merely pushing her back to health. I am surprised that you even care."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru, but was to slow, and found himself face forward with the ground. Sesshomaru could have laughed at the sight. He didn't.

"Inuyasha?"

Both looked behind them. There Kagome was, watching them with dried tears on her cheeks. She wasn't far from them, but made no attempt at getting any closer.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "What happened! Are you okay?"

Before Kagome could even reply to him, Sesshomaru cut in, answering for her.

"Kagome fell off of a cliff. At the time, she's suffering from a minor cold and fever, which," He moved towards Kagome, stuck an arm around her waist and placed a hand on her forehead, "happens to be going down as we speak. Are you hungry?" he asked.

Inuyasha growled loudly, watching Sesshomaru put his hands on Kagome.

"Get the hell off of her!" he screamed.

"And why should I? If I recall it is your fault that she is in this condition. I think it's best that I take care of her. You seem to be only making things worse."

Kagome tried to pull out of Sesshomaru's hold, but he was too strong, as usual. "Let go!" she yelled.

"No." He said.

All three became silent for a few minutes. Each wondering what was going on.

'This human has done something to me. Curses Rin, why?' Sesshomaru wondered.

'If that bastard doesn't get his hands off Kagome, I'll...' Inuyasha thought.

'Why is Sesshomaru acting so weird?' Kagome asked herself.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's heads both turned in a different direction. Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha's face became morbid, and he looked almost pale.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Before she could get an answer, a figure appeared out of the brush.

A tall figure.

With long, dark-raven hair.

Cold eyes.

Cold facial expression.

"Here you are Inuyasha." she said.


	7. But it did anyway

**And into his lap.**

She slipped right through his fingers. And into his lap.

He looked for her. But she was with him.

She didn't want this to happen. Neither did he.

But it did anyway.

**But it did anyway.**

"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome groaned and put her head against Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru stared at her in shock. Did she not just want to get away from him? He looked at Kikyo. She was the one that made Inuyasha hurt Kagome.

Once again.

He didn't like that.

He truly, really didn't like that.

Feeling anger rise in him, Sesshomaru pushed Kagome off of him. When he saw her face of hurt, he almost growled loudly.

"Fight her." he said.

Inuyasha's head swiftly turned away from Kikyo, and back to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"What did you say?" he asked, but got no answer.

"I can't." Kagome said. "She'll always be better than me. She has him."

"Do not babble so stupidly. Fight her. If you truly think that she is the trouble and cause of your pain, rid her." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha looked at the two in confusion.

"Inuyasha, come with me. Naraku has been gone. There's no reason for you to stay here any longer." Kikyo said, all of a sudden close to him.

Kagome stared Sesshomaru in his eyes. He looked serious about this. She looked at Inuyasha and felt heat rise to her face as Kikyo placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Fight her." Sesshomaru repeated.

Kagome closed her eyes, and felt a new sense of confidence wash over her.

"You will win Kagome, Fight."

That was all Kagome needed, before she was running towards Kikyo, hands clenched, ready to fight. Inuyasha would have never told her to fight Kikyo, never. Inuyasha would never let her get rid of the pain that was all caused by the emotion love. But Sesshomaru, he allowed her to do this. Kagome could win! Kagome could fight.

Kikyo was caught off guard, as Kagome knocked her to the ground and started punch her clay face.

Sesshomaru smirked lightly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome stop it!" Inuyasha yelled and ran towards her to break it up. But he was stopped shortly, as Sesshomaru twisted his arms behind him and pinned him to a tree, forcing him to watch as Kikyo began to fight back.

"You watch! Do you see that? You caused that. And I will not let you stop it." Sesshomaru roughly called to him.

"Sesshomaru you bastard! Let go! Kagome's going to get killed!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sesshomaru growled, and tightened his grip on Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome will win." he said.

Kagome winced as Kikyo's spiritual powers blasted against her cheek. But Kagome refused to give up. She refused to let Kikyo win. Kagome was going to win. She punched Kikyo in the stomach. "This is for you, Sesshomaru."she said to herself.

Inuyasha was struggling, and that annoyed Sesshomaru. Fed up with the insults that were thrown at him, and sure that Kikyo was near defeat, Sesshomaru let Inuyasha go.

Kagome was just about to finish smashing Kikyo's hideous face in. It would all be over. No more broken heart. Ever again. But then, she felt herself being lifted and pushed against a tree. Still angry, she continued to fight- kicking, punching, anything she could to hurt Kikyo.

Inuyasha tried to cease Kagome's struggling. "Kagome! Stop it! Stop! It's over! Stop It!" He yelled louder, and louder, until her violence grew shorter, and she stopped. A distanced look in her eyes, she slumped towards the ground, a smile on her face.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and saw Kikyo, still lying on the ground. Not moving. She couldn't be dead could she? No, she was already dead. But why wasn't she moving. He slowly released Kagome, and walked over to Kikyo's clay body.

"Kikyo? Speak to me. Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice. He got no answer. "Kikyo, please." He lifted her body, and started to hug her. 'Not again.' he thought.

"Not again." Suddenly, he felt a hole in the back of her body. Looking up, he saw the souls, of many deceased young women, that Kikyo stole. They escaped her body, and they were going away, so quickly, no one, not even her soul collectors could keep up with them. Why did they have so much strength? 'Kagome.' he thought. Kagome must have take the piece of her sould that gave Kikyo life. Kikyo was truly dead now. Inuyasha turned to confront Kagome.

But she was gone.

Sesshomaru held Kagome close to his body as she calmed down. "She's gone. She's really gone. I got rid of her!" she cried happily. But then she gasped. "Inuyasha. He's going to hate me." she whispered.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took in her scent, squeezing her closer.

"He will not. Give him space. He will see it was best for you to rid of that woman. She was dead, and only ran on anger and sorrow with other women's souls. You did what was right."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you. I've never had the courage to do anything like that before."

"You did it on your own"

"You helped. me."

"Stay with me."

Kagome's eye s widened at the random command he made. She didn't answer him, confused.

"Curse Rin for this weak human feeling, I am what was that word you used...lonely." he nearly spat at using the word, but he spoke the truth.

Kagome was still silent, and he wondered if she was angry with him.

"I've never heard you speak so loosely before..." Kagome said finally.

Growing annoyed with her change of subject, Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes.

"Do you wish to go back to him?" He asked.

Kagome didn't say anything.

"Answer me."

Nothing.

"Now."

"No." she said.

Sesshomaru felt a tug at his small heart. And with that, he pulled Kagome back to him and rested his head on top of hers.

'Curses, Rin.' He thought.

THE END.

REI'S CORNER: That's the end of my Sess/Kag fanfic. I hope you liked it! Please don't flame me! If you REALLY REALLY liked it, maybe I'll make a sequel. If I do, you must vote:

Should I keep it Sess/Kag? Or switch it to Inu/Kag?

I kinda wanna keep it Sess/Kag because it would go along with the plot of the first fanfic, but you review and tell me what I should do ok?

WOW I CANT BELIEVE I GOT THAT STORY OUT! I'M GLAD I WROTE IT. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE STILL POUTING ABOUT THE FACT THAT IT WASN'T INU/KAG, LOOK, THE REASON I DID THIS IS CUZ THERE ARE PEOPLE THAT DO LIKE SEES/KAG STORIES, AND I WANT A VARIETY OF PEOPLE TO LIKE MY STORIES. AND HOW DO YOU DO THAT? YOU WRITE A VARIETY OF STORIES. OK? OK.

Oh yeah and DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this story belong to me. I don't own them so don't sue me.

Oh and the didn't completely go with the REAL Inuyasha story line obviously, since Kikyo was alive after the defeat of Naraku... so don't think any of that's gonna happen k?


End file.
